Truth or Dare?
by InsanityQueen
Summary: When a group of bladers were about to have a bey battle, they were mysteriously kidnapped by a group of figures. They took them to a studio to participate in my Truth or dare show. They will have to participate to earn their freedom. Not participating will mean certain death or destruction of there beys. It will invlude violence, embaraasment and insanity but mostly insanity!
1. Kidnapped

**Hi guys. What's up. I had to delete the first truth or dare fic because it contains some things that didn't follow the rules. In other words, a rule-breaking fanfiction. So I had to write it again. The people who I secretly kidnapped are**

**Kyoya, my all time favourite**

**Ryuga**

**Gingka**

**Nile**

**Chris**

**Kenta**

**Yu**

**Tithi**

**Dunamis**

**Hikaru**

**Madoka**

**Masamune**

**King**

**Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything**

* * *

It was a great day for people to have fun in MBC (metal Bey City) Everyone was beybattling at the park and there were tournaments going on. Everyone had fun- well except for the bladers. They were stuck in the B-pit bored to death especially Gingka.

"Is our beys done yet? I'm bored to death!" Gingka said to the other bladers who hardly paid attention to his whining.

"SHUT UP HAGANE! How many times do we have to say that?" Kyoya was very annoyed of Gingka and felt like he wants to punch him or something

"Hey Yo Yo, wanna come watch TV with us?" Yu asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Your watching kid shows that's why" said Kyoya

Madoka finished working on the beys and opened the door.

"Okay guys, It was a lot of work but I managed t-

Before Madoka said anything else they took their beys and ran outside.

"Hey I'm not done talking yet. Guys come back here!" Mdoka was furious.

"Finally our beys are done. I can't wait any longer" said Gingka

"I know right" said Kyoya

"Do you guys want to bey battle?" Nile asked them.

"SURE!" Everyone shouted

They went to the stadium closed to them.

"Okay, guys. Three" said Gingka

"Two" Kyoya said

"One" said Ryuga.

"LET IT-

Just when they were about to launch a net dropped on the group and they were stuck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" shouted Gingka to everyone else

"I don't know. Why ask us then?' said Ryuga.

"I'M SCARED" screamed Yu

Figures came and poked a needle in everyone's arms. The only thing they saw was darkness

* * *

**How was that for an improved story? I hope you said it was good. If you don't, you will die TONIGHT! Sorry I had to delete the first one. I had to. At least this one had more detail and longer than the last one. At least it was good. Please review if you liked it or else I will hunt you down. Stay tuned for next time. Bye guys. SANE SANE'S COMIN" TO GET YA'!**

**Note: I will only except dares through PM. I can't do it on reviews because it's against the rules to use things from the reviews for your stories. Just comment on the story in the reviews. Someone told me that. I'm not sure if I need OCs or not.**


	2. The Insanity begins!

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack :D With a new chapter. I know I haven't updated it yet. I couldn't really think of any ideas. I was also really busy. I've got a ton of truth or dares.**

"**What? NOO more torture!"**

"**Face it Kyoya, you will have to do them anyways. BTW Swift let me borrow her Bloody Frying Pan of Awsomeness. If you refuse to do this then you get a blow to the head"**

"**Okay, okay. I will do them"**

**Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anythin'**

* * *

The group of figures took the bladers and went to a big building. There, they put them on chairs and woke the bladers up.

"Where the hell are we?!" Gingka shouted across the room.

"Hi" I greeted them

"OH S*T NOT YOU AGAIN!" exclaimed Kyoya

"Welcome to my Truth or Dare show studio" I showed them my studio

"NOOO! Everything that includes you in it is always not good" Ryuga said

"I had my henchmen kidnap you guys to be a part of my truth or dare show"

" You did WHAT!?" Dunamis asked me.

"Please let us go. I don't want to be a part of this" Nile was worried

" You will have to play anyways. Do you guys notice that your beys are gone?" I asked

Everyone looked down at where their beys were supposed to be. They were all traumatized at what they saw

"If you guys want them back then be a part of my truth or dare show. The rules are simple: I read what the audience dared you guys to do. You will have to do it or else your beys get destroyed in The Bey Destroyer and you will be thrown into the Bloody Room of death where my henchmen will kill you. You will get whacked by the Bloody Frying Pan of Awesomeness which I borrowed from Swift if you refused to do it. You guys will do one dare and one truth if both of them are for you. You guys understand" I explained the rules of my show.

"Yes" Everyone was sad and scared at the same time.

"Okay let's begin. The dare and truth are both for Kyoya. Kyoya: Reenact a part from the most annoying Barbie movie with Ryuga in front of a giant crowd.

"WHAT!? I'm not doing it with him!" Kyoya and Ryuga both shouted

"You guys want your beys destroyed" I threatened them

"No"

"Then do it"

Kyoya and Ryuga picked the movie: Barbie in the Princess Charm School. I picked the part they will have to do.

"That's so gay" Kyoya told me.

"Well to bad. I wanted more views to top Gangnam Style so you will you have to do it or else I will whack you with the bloody frying pan. In fact you refused to do it right now"

I whacked Ryuga and Kyoya multiple times.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoya screamed like a girl.

" Fine, we will do it. Can I kill you after?"

"No"

My henchmen got Kyoya into a Princess Charm school uniform and Ryuga into a tuxedo. Kyoya had to play the female part and Ryuga the male part. I then took them to the mall where I forced them to do ball room dancing. They danced while the crowd laughed so hard.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Hey, look. You already have 100,000 views"

Ryuga fainted

"I am never doing that again" Kyoya was frustrated and embarassed.

"Aw, Chear up Yo Yo" Tithi was helping Kyoya feel better.

" DO NOT CALL ME YO YO!"

"Kyoya you still have to do the truth" I told him,

"WHAT?!"

"The truth is. Tell 2 things that you will never ever tell anyone.

"I am so going to die today"

"DO IT TATERTOTGUMMY (I call him that to annoy kyoya) OR ELSE YOU MEET DA' BLOODEH FRYIN' PAN!" I yelled at him

"DON'T EVER CALL ME TATERTOTGUMMY! I will never say them"

I got out my machine gun and was about to shoot.

"If you don't say those two crappy secrets of your life, you will die just like your brother. You hear me TaterTotGummy"

"You killed Kakeru?"

"Yes, he was so damn stupid. Say the two things or talk to the gun"

"Fine" Kyoya sighed

" I never rode a two wheeled bike before cause I was scared that I will ruin my hair and I still swim with a floatie cause my mom said that I am still to young to swim"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! That was the best secrets I ever heard. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" I laughed

"Shut up" Kyoya grabbed a chair.

"I will still shoot you b*ch"

Kyoya put down the chair.

"Okay, this time it's a truth for Ryuga"

Ryuga gulped

"Ryuga, Why do you wear that tiara? Are you secretly a princess?

"IT'S NOT A TIARA. IT'S A HEADPIECE FOR THE LAST TIME. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK IT IS A TIARA!" Ryuga fumed.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chris.

" Shut up Blondie"

Ryuga got is giant katana.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chris ran out the door.

"Come back here" Ryuga chased after Chris.

"Oookkayyy. That was weird. Next dare is for Masamune. Masamune: Watch Miley Cryus's Wrecking Ball with King.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Masamune and King

" I'm not seeing that twerking lady" said King

"Why Sane Sane? Why?" asked Masamune.

"I'm done" King ran out of the room.

I picked up the phone.

"I have a person, actually 3 people running away...don't kill them...Well You weren't supposed to bring a chainsaw"

Everyone was scared when I said chainsaw.

I hung up.

"Who did youu call?" Kenta asked me.

"Jason"

"JASON?!" yelled Kenta

"Yeah Jason, one of my henchmen" I answered

"..."

"Are you okay Kenta?" I asked him.

"..."

"I'm sure you're alright, Okay, Masamune, I have a laptop. Now watch it"

"No"

"Then you will die" I said to him

"Okay, okay I will watch it"

I locked him into a room.

"Hey, Why did you lock me in here?" Masamune asked me

"So you won't go crazy and run away like a crazy b*ch just like what happened to King, Ryuga and Chris. Now watch"

I played the video.

"My Eyes! My Eyes!" screamed Masamune.

"I just love the sound of torture.

After the video finished, Masamune came out totally insane.

"Never make me watch it again"

"Whatever"

"I will kill you"

"Well I have a Mega Diamond sword"

Masamune was finally quiet.

"You also have to do the truth" I told him.

"Come on. You already had me watch Wrecking ball. What more worse things are you going to do to me?"

"Masamune: The audience wants to know why are you so annoying?"

" Actually, my mom was a crazy psychopath that escaped an asylum full of insane people. She was then shot by some officers. Since this happened when I was little, I cried so much that it annoyed the police. The police told me to shut up and then I blabbed alot of things in front of the police. I then thought it was fun to annoy people so I decided to annoy people for the rest of my life" Masamune explianed.

Everyone was speechless.

"I don't know what to say" said Dunamis.

"Me too" I added.

"I don't get it" said Yu

"Well this was a weird episode. Tune in for next time to see more insanity"

"What? I thought it was just one damn episode"

"Well, sorry Madoka, this show doesn't end until a month and a half has gone.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not gonna stay here for a month and a half"

"Well to bad Masamoomoo. You are"

"Only I can call him Masamoomoo"

"SHUT UP YU!"

I snatched away his bowl of ice-cream.

"We're all going to die!" Gingka exclaimed

"We never agreed to this"

"Actually, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Kyoya. You get one hit from da' Bloodeh Fryin' Pan of Awesomeness"

"We never agreed to this either"

I whacked him with the Bloody frying pan of awsomeness

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Kyoya.

"Say goodbye to the audience or you will all go to the Room of Death and DIE!" I ordered them.

"Bye" Everyone said sadly.

* * *

**How was that? Was it good? I hope so or else you get whacked by Swift's Bloodeh Fryin Pan of Death. At least it was longer then the last one cause' short stories are not always entertaining. This time you can send in Ocs but through PM only because it will break the rules if I used Ocs from the reviews. I will need about 7 this time cause' 5 OCs is too less. Stay tuned for the next chapter. As always. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA'! :D**

"**Why are you doing this to us?"**

"**It's fun torturing people. You should know that Tatertotgummy" **

"**I SAID STOP CALLING ME TATERTOTGUMMY!" **

"**Send in more dares for Kyoya"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO"**


	3. Weirdest Episode ever

**Hey guys! I didn't update the story for like a week but I'm back again. Get ready for some hell mah lil' readers! :)**

"**NOOOOOOO! It was fine until you came back. Everything was going smoothly when you were gone for a week"**

"**SHUD DA F**K UP HAGANE!"**

***Gingka shuts up***

"**Say da' disclaimer Tatergummy"**

"**Don't call me Tatertotgummy or I won't say it" screamed Kyoya**

"**I SAID SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL SEND YOU TO HADES OR MAYBE EVEN CALL SWIFT!"**

"**WHAT!? Call Swift? She's hell!"**

"**How dare you call Swift hell? If you don't want me to call her then say the f***ing disclaimer.**

"**Sane Sane doesn't own anyone"**

* * *

"Hello mah' audience. I'm back again with an all new-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gingka interrupted me. He started crawling around.

"Ummmmmm. Okay. Where was I. Oh! Yes! I'm back with an all new episod-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0-

"SHUT UP HAGANE"

*Whacks him with Bloody Frying pan of Awesomeness"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gingka in pain.

"This is for interrupting me 2 times. I am close to calling Swift"

"WHAT!? Call Swift? She's hell" Gingka said.

"That's what I said. Sane Sane threatened me after I said that" Kyoya said.

"You too Tatertotgummy. Say one more word or you go to the Bloody Room of Hell"

"I thought it was called the Bloody Room of death" Nile corrected me.

" I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" I shouted at him.

I sat down on my overlord chair of Awesomeness doing facepalm for a few minutes.

"Sane Sane you oka-

I whacked Kyoya and he fell. A few minutes past and it is still silent.

"Okay, okay I think I'm okay" I told them

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Everything was great when you weren't okay" Gingka was sad. I shot Gingka a glare and he was quiet.

"Okay let's begin. First dare is, King:-

"King's not here"

"Then let's skip this dar-

Suddenly Jason came back with 3 people: King, Ryuga and Chris. All three of them are bleeding and shaking like hell.

"Finally you were back. I was getting worried. What did you do to them Jason?"

"I made them watch Barnie while I beat them up. They escaped so I had to get the Grim Reaper and Hades to get them back. That didn't work so I had Cerberus beat them up so that's why their bleeding like f*ck"

Everyone was speechless after what Jason said. Everyone was looking at him.

"What? What are you guys looking at me for?" Jason dropped King, Ryuga and Blondie I mean Chris.

"Okay, now that everyone is back let's start the dare"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ryuga and Chris said at the same time.

"Okay that's it. You two are going to the Room of Death"

"What?!"

My two henchmen took Ryuga and Chris away.

"Okay the next dare is, King: Tell Masamune that Gingka is the best blader in the world"

"What? Masamune's my friend. I can't do this to him" argued King

"Want me to call in Swift then?"

"What?! Call Swift? She's hell"

"That's exactly what me and Gingka said"

"Shut up TatertotGummy or else you will find your place in the Room of Death"

Kyoya was quiet.

"Fine I will do it. Masamune, I'm sorry that I have to do this but. Gingka is the Number one blader in the world"

"NOOOOO! King why. I thought you loved me? How could you possibly do this to me?" cried Masamune.

"That's so gay Masamune" King said

"In your face Masamune, King just said that I am the best blader and your not"

"Actually Gingka, King's on my side now so what he said is not true"

"WHAT?! He said that I am the best blader and not you"

Gingka and Masamune argued for a long time.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I yelled at them.

They shut up.

"Now then, This time it's a truth for Masamune. Masamune step into the Truth machine"

Masamune went in and I closed the door to it.

"The truth is, Masamune: If you could dress up like any super hero in the world, who would you be and why?"

"Thank goodness it's not a bad one. Okay. So, I would up as Batman because I love his suit

Everyone does Facepalm.

"Seriously, just because of his damn suit? That's the most stupidest idea ever" I said.

"Actually, also because the suit is black" Masamune told me.

Everyone does facepalm again.

"Okay, moving on. The next one is for both Chris and Tsubasa

"Chris is not-

"Jason, get Chris back"

Jason went to get Chris. He came back with a bloody Chris. I told my henchmen to wash the blood of him. Chris came back clean.

"Sane Sane, it was hell in the Room of Death-

"I don't care, I have a dare for you and Tsubasa. The dare is: Chris and Tsubasa: Go to a mall dressed up like girls and try to make a guy ask you out. The first to propose doesn't have to sing a JB song of my choice"

"What?! You already had me go to the Room of Death. Can you have me go free this time?"

"NO! Either do it or you go back there and have twice the amount of of pain then before!"

Chris gulped. I told my henchmen to make Chris and Tsubasa like girls. When they came out, you can't even tell if they were boys or not.

"After we do this I will get my eagle friend to rip you to bits" Tsubasa told me.

I took them to a mall and Chris and Tsubasa dashed off to ask a boy. It was crazy because they ran around the mall asking boys out. Finally two boys thought they were hot and went to buy a ring and propose to them. The boy Chris asked proposed to Chris first which meant that Tsubasa had to sing a JB song.

"In your face Eagle boy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubasa punched Chris

"Tsubasa, you have to sing "Baby" in front of the crowd"

"WHAT?! I hate that song"

"Also one more thing, after the song, tell the guy that you are really a boy

"WHAT?!"

I gave Tsubasa the microphone and he sang the song. After the song, the guy Tsubasa asked came up to him

"Okay sweetheart, do you want to get ready for our upcoming wedding?" The guy asked him. He kissed Tsubasa on the cheek.

"Actually I am a guy"

"WHAT?! Does that mean I am gay with you?"

"Yup"

"OMFG I just kissed a guy!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The boy ran out of the mall like a crazy b**ch. I drove Tsubasa and Chris back to the studio.

"So how did it go?" Nile asked me.

"No one cares what you think Nile"

"Was it fun?" Tithi asked me.

"It was fun, You see-

"It was not fun. It was hell at the mall" Tsubasa said to the other bladers.

"Yes it was. You see, Chris and Tsubasa ran around the mall finding guys. They both found a guy that actually liked them. Chris's guy proposed first so that means that Tsubasa had to sing a JB song. I then told Tsubasa to reveal himself that he is a boy in front of his guy and you know what happens next"

Everyone was speechless. Suddenly Chris's "boyfriend" stormed in the room.

"I have found you Honey bunches. Now let's have our wedding" He kissed Chris.

"How the f*ck did you find me?"

"I followed you here"

"Get out"

"Why?"

" Because you are annoying. I want to tell you something. I am really a boy"

"WHAT!? I am gay with a guy?"

"Yup" Everyone said

"Does that mean I just kissed a guy?"

"Yes" Everyone said.

"How could you do this to me. I thought you loved me?"

"Why would I like you if I am a guy. I had to reveal myself because I want you to leave me the f*ck alone" Chris explained to him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris's boyfriend screamed and ran out. He dropped the bouquet of flowers on the way out.

"Well that was weird"

"You said it Kenta"

Everyone went silent after that.

"Okay this will be the last dare until I will end this episode"

"Yes!" Everyone was happy that it will be the last dare of the episode.

"Don't feel that happy because this dare might be for one of you"

Everyone stopped being happy and prayed that the dare wasn't for any of them.

"Okay this dare is, Yu, Kenta and Tithi: Give Nile, Madoka and Hikaru a makeover, BLINDFOLDED"

"WHAT?!" yelled Nile, Madoka and Hikaru.

"Yu and Tithi are twice the amount of hell as Swift" Nile said.

"How dare you say that Nile, Swift is a good person"

I hit Nile with the Bloody Frying Pan of Awesomeness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M SORRY SWIFT!"

"Good"

I made the three trouble makers, I mean "kids" lock Nile, Madoka and Hikaru in a room. I gave the "kids" some supplies and I blindfolded them. An hour past and Nile, Madoka and Hikaru came out.

Everyone was horrified-even Kyoya and Gingka was horrified.

"What did you do to them?" I asked Yu, Tithi and Kenta.

"Well,we did a little makeover to them"

"That is not a little makeover. It's a horror movie. Just look at those teenagers"

I pointed at Nile, Madoka and Hikaru. Those three were just...HORRIFYING to look at

"Okay this is the end of today's episode. Feel free to send in some truths or dares through PM. Everyone say bye to the audience"

Everyone didn't say anything.

"I said say BYE"

They finally heard me.

"Bye" everyone said saddily.

* * *

**Finally done. Wow, this chapter was actually kind of longer than the last ones. Sorry that I didn't updated the chapter. At least I'm back now. The reason I didn't update it was because I was too lazy or time I might need some OC's . Just say the Name,Personality and Crush The Appearance doesn't matter so much so you don't have to put it in. See you next time. Bye guys. Please review to this chapter and my other story Letters to Kyoya and Gingka because I didn't get any reviews on that story eventhough I uploaded it like a week ago. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA'! :D**

**If you can't find the OC part, here**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**Just to make it a little bit easier to find it. That's all :)**

**Note: The Truths, Dares and OCs need to be sent by PM**


	4. Randomest Chapter EVER!

**Hi guys. Back again ;) Sorry I couldn't update the story. I was so busy with things and it was Christmas so yeah but I'm back now. I got more OCs which means more torture.**

"**What? Is Riga in this?"**

"**Yes Ryuga. Riga is in this"**

"**WHAT?! NOOOOO! She will kill me"**

"**Why would she kill you, she loves you"**

"**But what if I didn't say I liked her. Then she will kill me"**

"**WHATEVER! Whine again then you'll die!"**

**OCs:**

**Nadia (from Swift)**

**Riga (From Ryugafangirl****)**

**Sky ( From Vulpix's Fire) Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anyone**

* * *

"Welcome back. I'm the host Sane Sane and we are back with a new episode"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up"

That shuts the bladers up.

"Okay, this time there will be OCs in this show"

I opened the door and the OCs Riga, Nadia and Sky walked in.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sky.

"Your in my truth or dare show"

"WHAT?! And who the hell are you!" yelled Sky.

"I'm the host Sane Sane"

"Wait, you mean that Sane Sane. The one who killed 3 guys by drugging them like hell" Nadia said.

"Yup, that's me"

"Swift told me about you"

"Yeah why?"

"Okay, Sky give me the phone. I'm calling the cops"

"What? Don't"

"Why, Your evil. Your torturing these guys. Why should't I"

"Did I forgot to mention that Chris is in this"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sky and Nadia.

"Then don't call the cops"

Nadia dropped the phone.

"Okay, let's start the show. First dare or truth of doom,oh yeah, this one I made up, Riga: Kiss Ryuga for 2 minutes in a locked closet"

"YES! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I took my first insane pill and stole Ryuga's wallet just to buy him a gift"\

"WHAT? You did what?"

"Never mind"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Face it, I gave away the diamond sword because of you. You will have to pay the bills because I paid $10,000,000,000,000,000 for that f***ing thing! I also gave away Jason because he wants to work for Riga from now on"

"DOUBLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up. Hades, please come in"

"What? You gave away Jason for Hades! I wish Jason was back"

"Well, the only reason Jason left was because you said he was stupid so it's your fault that Jason left"

Everyone glares at Kyoya.

"WHAT? She hired Hades"

"I forgot to mention that I destroyed the Room of Death"

"YES!" everyone shouted happily.

"But it doesn't mean you won't be tortured. I made it into Cerberus's room"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I give them the Stare. They were finally quiet. I locked Riga and Ryuga into a closet.

"Please don't do this to me. She's insane woman. She's insane"

"Whine all day long because you are not coming out of there for 2 minutes"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I locked the closet and all everyone could hear was the scream from Ryuga.

"Okay next dare of doom, Dunamis: Skate through rings of Fire"

"YES! I was waiting to do this ever since I got out of my temple after we defeated Nemesis"

Everyone looks at the person beside them.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious. It was my dream to die"

"Seriously? You really want to die" I looked at Dunamis

"The only reason I want to die was to be an angel and fly up to heaven"

*everyone cue waterdrop*

"Okay then, die. We didn't need you anyways" Kyoya said.

"Your mean Yo Yo"

"What? First it was Yu, then Tithi and then you. You guys gotta stop calling me Yo Yo"

I went to the closet and unlocked it.

"Woah, what happened"

"Riga tried to kill me"

"You cried the whole time. That's why I wanted to kill you"

"Wait, so you weren't kissing?" I asked.

"Well, if Ryuga would stop screaming, I could of kissed him. I had to use my Time Scythe to shut him up"

"So that explains the bleeding and stuff. I was wondering why Ryuga is bleeding like f**k. Next time Ryuga, don't be such a noob"

"But she was the one trying to kill me. Call her a noob"

"Riga's my favourite so that's why I'm always blaming it on you" I told Ryuga.

We went back to the studio and everything was on fiya!

"Okay, now what the hell happened here?"

"Dunamis skated through rings of fire. Before he did that he said in a very happy voice: Good bye everyone! Nice knowing you!" Then he did it and died"

"Wow, he wasn't kidding. I will just cross Dunamis of the guest list"

I grabbed a pencil and the note book of evilness and doom and crossed of Dunamis's name.

"Hades, get that body out of here"

Hades came in and used his powers to burn the body of Dunamis.

"Okay next dare is-

"This time you didn't say Dare or Truth of doom-

"No one cares about your s**t Nile"

"Dunamis- Oh never mind Dunamis is dead. I can't do this one. Okay next next truth or dare of doom is, Gingka: Throw your precious Pegasus into a piranha pool, wait for 2 hours and dive to retrieve it"

"What? I'm not throwing away my baby"

"Sorry, Scarfy. You have to throw it in or else you'll be Cerberus's dinner tonight"

"I'm so sorry"

Gingka throws Pegasus into the piranha pool which mysteriously appeared. Gingka was crying like hell that somebody had to give him a burger to calm him down.

"Okay while we wait for 2 hours, let's do the next truth or dare. Kenta: Pluck off Tsubasa's Eagle feathers. Make sure that he has a scythe with him"

"WHAT!?"

"He's only a kid. Why are you doing this to him?"

"Shut up Lion boy or you will be added to Cerberus's menu. Kenta's 14. He's not a kid anymore. He's a full grown teenager"

"What? First Tatertotgummy now Lion Boy. NOOOOOOO!"

"Wait, Tsubasa has feathers?"

"Yes, did anyone tell you Yu"

"How the f**k did he get feathers?"

"OH MY GOD! Yu's swearing! This is to precious"

I take a picture of Yu.

"Okay Kenta, do da' dare"

"NO! But he has a scythe"

"Yeah, pluck one of my feathers. You'll die" Tsubasa warned Kenta

Kenta started plucking a lot of feathers. In 5 minutes he already had a bucket of feathers and 5 cuts from Tsubasa.

"Okay, you can stop now Kenta"

"Yes"

"Okay next truth or dare of torture. Nile: Ryugafangirl says: How did you get your bey. Did you steal it from Cleopatra because Ryugafangirl is friends with Cleopatra and that she said that Vulcan Horuseus was also her bey as well"

"I didn't steal it from Cleopatra. What made her think of that. Hehe"

"Nile say how did you get your bey" I said

"I found it in the Pyramid of Giza"

"Yeah, Cleopatra lives there"

"Well I thought she was dead"

"Well she's not"

Cleopatra popped out from no where.

"There you are Vulcan Horuseus"

She grabbed the bey from Nile (Wait, How did he get his bey back. I thought I took all of them. Oh well XD)

"Hey, that's my bey"

"It's not any more Nile. As punishment for taking my bey, you have to be Benkei's servant for a week"

"WHAT!? I'm not being that fat a**'s servant"

Benkei also popped out from no where

"How dare you call me that. I'm not fat"

"Uh, yes you are" everyone said.

"If I was fat, I would look like Kyoya"

*everyone cue waterdrop*

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy!" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya is not fat. Let's move on. Cleopatra you can beat up Nile as long as you want"

"Yes! Thanks Sane Sane"

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, bey stealer. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Cleopatra.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Nile.

"Next one is. King: What is your REAL name?

"How many times do I have to say this. My real name is King! Why do have to say this eventhough you know my real name. I already told you my name is King. King, King, KING! Ugh! Can you just leave me alone. I said my real name is king but nooooo. You said it is not my real name-

"Okay King just shut up okay. What is your real name and this time don't say it's King"

"Fine, it's….. It's"

He sighs

"My real name is Little Pony Man Pink Sparkly Unicorn Horse Flying In The Air With A Rainbow Face And My Little Pony"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds but then everyone was laughing.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL That was hilarious LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"How come your name is horse related?" Chris asked. He then laughed again.

"That's one thing why I didn't want to say my real name"

"What? There's more?" I said.

"Say it, say it, say it" We begged him.

"No"

"Do it or you will get beaten up by Cleopatra"

"But she's beating up Nile"

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!'

"Fine. The only reason my parents gave me this name is that. My parents actually are horses and I was actually a unicorn. I then turned into a human but I still live with this name"

We laughed again but this time harder.

"SHUT UP!" King yelled at us.

Everyone was done laughing.

"Okay next one is. Hikaru: How do you feel working with Ryo"

"I feel like I want to kill him and be with Kyoya for the rest of my life"

Kyoya smiles

"Why is that" I asked her.

"It's because he's actually an insane maniac who steals drugs from dealers. Cops always come and try to arrest him but Ryo used his Immortal Phoenix powers to kill them all. Second is because he always shouts: "Hello everyone. It is I. The Immortal Phoenix!" I mean, it always annoys me"

Ryo pops out of no where.

"HELLO EVERYONE. IT IS I. THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

Everyone looks at him.

"Ryo, what did you do this time" I asked him

"I found a LAVA POOL WITH RAINBOW UNICORNS THAT FLY UP INTO THE AIR AND POOPS OUT DRAGONS AND ALL THAT KIND OF S**T AND THEN THEY TURN INTO RAINBOW NYAN CAT ALICORNS THAT POOP OUT OTHER ALICORNS!"

"I like his insane attitude" whispered Riga to me.

"Ryo, did you take Riga's insane pills?"

"Yes"

"What! No one takes my Awesome Insane Pills of Awesomness"

Riga grabs her Time Scythe and chases Ryo down the street.

"Okay Gingka, 2 hours are up so go into the pool of piranhas and take back your Pegasus"

"What!? No"

"Do you want your Pegasus to be eaten?"

"No"

"Then do it"

"Fine"

Gingka climbs up to the top of the piranha pool and dives in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He figured out that Pegasus was eaten and was crying like heck. I closed the pool.

"What? Sane Sane, what the hell are you doing? Don't you know that I will die"

"Uh, Yeah. I wanted you dead'

"Don't kill my boyfriend"

"Shut up Madoka"

"Okay this is the end of the episode. Say bye to the audience"

"Bye" said everyone.

"You too Gingka"

" ! Not da' scarf ,not da' scarf. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Okay that was a pretty long chapter. Drop in some truths or dares. This time I can tell you to put them in the reviews but PM me some truths or dares if you want me to use them. I only have 4 more spots for OCs so please send in some OCs as well. Send them in PM if you ant me to use the OCs. Bye! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA' :D.**


	5. Riga for a day!

**Hi guys! I'm back. Happy 2014 everyone! I know I haven't updated for like a week or something. I was gone because school started on Jan 6. I was so lazy too. Well now I have nothing to say so... Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own ANYTHING! (except mah' studio)**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. I hoped you had a great New Year. Happy 2014" I say while I was shooting Nile like hell.

"P-p-please s-s-stop" Nile was bleeding all over.

"Fine. Okay let's start the dares. First dare, Ryuga: Dress up as Barney and sing kiddy songs in a kindergarten".

"What!? Have you ever heard me sing? I auditioned for American Idol and got kicked out because the judges said I sounded like a cow crossed with a chipmunk".

Everyone was laughing.

"That's why I wanted you to do. Did ya know that I filmed your audition and sent it to YouTube?"

"WHAT?!" Ryuga yelled at me.

"Now put on the barney costume or else I will force you to sing Wrecking ball and in front of everyone" I warned him.

Ryuga gulped and then put on the barney costume. Hades drove him to an elementary school...a not-so- friendly elementary school. He sung "Twinkle, twinkle little star" tor he kids. It didn't turn out so well.

"OMG. It's da' annoying, purple scary thing again" a kid shouted across the room.

"Purple scary things are not allowed here" another one said.

"LET'S GET EM'!" a 5 year old boy shouted.

They each grabbed a baseball bat and started hitting him.

"Stop it kids!" Ryuga shouted in pain.

"NEVER!"

A student hit him where it hurts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Ryuga. He couldn't believe he was getting beaten up by little 4-5 year olds. **"Where the heck did these kids get chainsaws and weapons?" He thought.**

A student whacked him on the head and Ryuga fell unconscious. Hades dragged Ryuga back to the studio.

"OH MAH GERD! What in the name of King Hades happened to him!" I screamed as I was looking at the bloody body of Ryuga **(A/N: He's NOT dead okay. Don't get frightened Ryuga fans) **Ryuga suddenly woke up which scared us.

"What? Where am I?" wondered Ryuga.

"Your in the studio idiot"

"YES! Thank God. It was hell there. I swear. The kids were insane. I tell you!"

"Yeah. We get it by just looking at you"

"I just sung them one word from a song and then they went insane. They called me "Purple Scary Thing"-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Chris.

"I will feed you to my dragon Blondie so shut up"

That shut Chris up"

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! The kids got baseball bats and started hitting me and then they went too far and started hurting me with weapons like chainsaws and stuff like that"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Where the f**k did they get weapons?" asked Kyoya. Ryuga shrugged.

"Okay. Hades take Ryuga to the infirmary. Next dare-

"RAINBOW UNCIORNS FLYING IN THE AIR POOPING BUDDER AND COWS AND FLYING IN THE AIR WITH OLD WOMEN WITH BIKINIS" Ryo interrupted me.

"Dat's it! You are so f**king dead! Riga your the host" I grabbed Jason's giant machete of doom. I ran through the door which made it break. I chased Ryo.

"YES! NOW I''M DA HOST! YOU GUYS GOTTA DO DA' DARES OR GET YA' A**ES KICKED BY MY ARMY OF LAVA SPITTING EVIL ZOMBIFIED PONIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was terrified. Kyoya was crying. Literally crying.

"Okay. OH MY GOD! I love this one"

Everyone gulped, started shaking and praying that the dare wasn't for any of them.

"Chris: Sing "Let it Go" from Frozen while dressed up like Elsa, the Snow Queen"

Chris froze. Hades came in made Chris almost exactly like Elsa. Yu thought he was REALLY Elsa and started hugging Chris. Yu then let go.

"Now. PLAY DA MUSIC!" Yelled Riga. Hades played the music and Chris sung the song. After he sung the song everyone was speechless since Chris sung so horribly.(even horrible than Ryuga)

"Okay.. DA NEXT DARE, Gingka: Do 7 minutes with Slenderman in a closet"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YA DON'T DO IT, YOU WILL DIE!" She aimed an AK 47 on Gingka.

"F-f-f-fine"

Riga locked Gingka and Slendy in a closet.

"You are not going out of da closet until your 7 minutes are up. I don't want you acting like a crazy noob who lost his RAIBOW SPARKLY UNICORN LAVA SPITTING ZOMBIE HALF PONY GOLD STEALING TEDDY BEAR"(Which is true. That did happen to Gingka)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gingka screamed.

"While we wait for those two to come out. Let's do the next dare: Kyoya: Sing the My Little Pony theme song at a mall"

"NOT DA PONY SONG AGAIN"

"Then I will feed you to my LAVA SPITTING EVIL ZOMBIFIED PONIES ARMY. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riga laughed evilly.

Riga drove him to the mall and played the song. Everyone laughed and the security guards had to kick him out since he broke one of da rules.

"DAT WAS AWESOME!" Riga yelled happily.

Riga went to the locked closet.

"Okay guys, you can- OH MY GOD IN THE NAME OF SOL BLAZE. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" screamed Riga.

"I sawed of Slendy's tenatacles off and stabbed a knife in his heart"

"He was one of Sane Sane's assistants. Slendy is also my friend. I AM GONNA KILL YOU HAGANE!" She got her time scythe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginka ran out the door while Riga chased him.

I came back to see chaos everywhere.

"Why the f**k is there blood everywhere?" I asked them.

"Gingka killed Slenderman" Chris told me.

"What!? Nobody kills one of my assistants. I am gonna kill that b***h" I also ran after Gingka as well.

"At least this time we don't have to say bye to the audience" Kyoya said.

"SAY BYE TO THE AUDIENCE" I yelled.

Everyone sighed.

"Bye"

* * *

**Okay. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter. I was running out of dares and I couldn't think of anything. Please review, Fav and send in some more Ocs and dares. Happy 2014! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA'!**


	6. Chris's secret

**Hello everyone! This episode will be mostly truths cause I don't have that much dares so please send in more dares okay. I also have a few Ocs including my OC:**

**Silver (from Thewizardofoddness)**

**Emma Hagane (from HomestruckGleeGirl)**

**Laurie Connors (from me)**

**Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anyone except my OC Laurie and my studio.**

* * *

"Hello everyone. This time this episode will maybe be mostly truths"

"YES" shouted the bladers happily.

"I also have some Ocs in this episode"

I opened the door and 3 more Ocs came in.

"Let me introduce you to the 3 Ocs, Emma Hagane, Laurie Connors and- wait. where's Silver?"

The OC Silver went behind Kyoya and dumped icy water on his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Who the hell did that?" Kyoya screamed.

"You should of seen the look on your face. Priceless" Silver started laughing.

"Why you little" Kyoya was gonna explode.

"She plays pranks so you better watch out" I told the bladers

"This time I'm gonna call her Yu #2" said Ryuga.

"Nice prank Silver" Yu told her. They high fived and Silver blushed.

"Okay, First I want Yu out of the room"

I dragged Yu to a toy room and left him there.

"OH MY GOD! This studio has a toy room?" He asked me.

"It's just for a little while" I say.

"Why did you-

"You will know, King: Tell Yu that Santa isn't real"

"WHAT?! He will cry so loud that it will hurt our ears. And maybe he will go insane"

"Whatever. Just do it. I don't think you will make it out alive though" I laugh.

King went into the toy room.

"Hey, Yu can I tell you something?" He asked him.

"Yeah, are you gonna say that you will give me ice cream?" He asked King.

"No"

"Take me to a toy store"

"No"

"Give me present"

"NO!"

Yu was quiet.

"Okay, I am here to tell you that Santa doesn't exsist"

"WHAT?!" Yu yelled.

"It's true" King said.

"T-t-then who gave me those presents on Christmas?"

"I don't know but it's not Santa"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yu cried.

Yu started throwing things everywhere and going insane. He found a knife in the toy room and was trying to stab King.

"Mommy" King was scared.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yu cried more. He stabbed King and he somehow found weapons in the toy pile and started hurting King by shooting, cutting, stabbing and slicing him.

After about 5 minutes he stopped. King came back bleeding and his arm was cut off.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Madoka asked King.

"Do not say anything that will make him cry. Trust me. He goes into insane mode" King warned us.

"How did he manage to calm down?" Nadia asked him.

"Hades came in and gave him an ice cream cone"

"Hades take him to the infirmary" I ordered him.

Hades took the bleeding and broken King to the infirmary.

"Okay. Da next dare, Masamune: Do seven minutes with Creepypasta characters"

"WHAT?! They will kill me in minutes"

"Do it or die!"

"If I come out alive, I will kill you" Masamune threatened me.

I just rolled my eyes. I put Masamune in a closet with Slenderman, Jeff, The Rake and Eyeless Jack.

"Please don't kill me guys" Masamune told them.

"While we wait for 7 minutes lets do the next request, Riga: Make Madoka bald"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes!"

"Gingka save me. She's insane. I tell you. She's insane!"

"Shut up Madoka or else you will become a member of my LAVA SPITTING EVIL ZOMBIFIED PONIES THAT EAT OTHER PONES AND FARTS MAGIC DUST. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Madoka gulped.

Riga dragged Madoka out of the room the only thing the bladers heard were the cries from Madoka.

"Looks like Madoka won't make it out alive" Sky said.

After 3 minutes. Riga came back with Madoka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginka screamed like a girl and fainted.

"I need a bucket" Kyoya said as he took out a bucket and puked,

"I don't what to say" said Kenta.

Madoka glared at Riga.

"Okay. I will just see whats going on with Unicorn boy"

I walked to the closet and opened it.

"HELP ME!" Yelled Masamune.

Jeff was trying to stab Masamune and Slenderman wrapped Masamune in his tentacles.

"Their trying to kill me"

"Okay Slendy, Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" I asked the two Creepypasta characters.

"He called us stupid" Slenderman answered. I facepalmed.

"Seriously?"

They all nodded. Slendy untangled Masamune and he ran out saying: I'M FREE!

"Okay from Swift-

"Do you still have her Frying pan of Awesomeness?"

"Shut up or I will take your tiara Ryuga"

"IT'S NOT A TIARA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT? Does this tiara have diamonds? NO! So it's not a tiara. God dammit!"

"From Swift, Chris: Are you filthy rich?"  
"Uhhhh"

"Say it Blondie" Ryuga said.

"Don't call me Blondie"

"Whatever"

"Okay, I did get more than $10,000 when I was still a Blader for Hire"

"Reeeeaaaally"

We didn't believe him.

"Yes, I'm serious. More than $1,000,000 is in my house right now"

Chris covered his mouth.

"I shouldn't have told you that" He said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD" Everyone yelled. They stormed out of the room and ran down the street looking for Chris's house.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" He, Nadia and Sky was chasing after the others.

"Finding your house so we can steal your cash" said Kyoya.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Never in hell am I letting you in my house"

"Yeah, we're not letting you guys steal my boyfriend's money" said both Nadia and Sky. They glared at eachother. The bladers and the Ocs (except Nadia and Sky) were at Chris's house.

"Gingka, are you sure this is Chris's house?" Kyoya asked Gingka.

"Yeah, it says "Chris's House" on the mailbox. Are you stupid?" Gingka said.

Kyoya went pale because he was really embarrassed.

" " Kyoya said slowly.

They tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Let da' professional do it." Riga said. She got Jason's machete.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she violently cut the door to bits. Everyone ran inside and was looking for the money. They were breaking his property. Chris, Nadia and Sky were at the door looking at the mess

"WHAT THE F**K DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO MY HOUSE!?" He yelled.

"Yeah, what are you doing to my boyfriend's house" Nadia and Sky said at the same time while crossing their arms. They then glared at eachother.

"I am gonna-

"Hey I found the money!" Gingka yelled. Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHERE?!" Everyone yelled.

"In Chris's basement. Come down" Gingka answered. Everyone ran down to the basement to find more than 1,000,000 stacks of money.

"OH MY GOD!" All of the bladers and the Ocs went taking stacks of money. Chris went downstairs to the basement to find that everyone took all the money. He found a hole on the wall and realized that Riga made the hole. He then fainted. Nadia and Sky carried him back to the studio. The door burst open. Agiant load of cash flew in.

"WHAT THE F**K HAPPENED!?" I hollered.

"We stole Chris's money" Tithi answered.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Why does this matter to you?" Tithi asked

"Do you know what you just done?" I said.

"Uh no. Why are you so scared?" Tithi asked.

"Did you know that under his basement-

"Wait he has a basement under his basement?"

"Shut up Unicorn boy! Anyways, under his basement there are loads of guns and weapons. If you try to mess with Chris, you will regret it"

Everyone was scared. (except Riga) Now they have to go back and bring back the money or else they will die.

"So he's secretly a psychopath?"

"Yes. It's to late to go back there now. Besides Chris is unconsious"

They were relieved.

"Okay. From Vulpix's Fire, Sky: Be Ryuga's girlfriend for an entire episode as you have to kiss him. Since this episode is almost ending, let's do it the next episode. That means that you just have kiss him" I explained.

Sky's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Ryuga was smiling because he had a crush on Sky.

"I'm not kissing this a**hole" Sky argued. Ryuga started blushing. Sky slapped him.

"Get that stupid blush of your face!" She yelled.

"You look even more beautiful when your mad" He blushed more.

"Sane Sane. Give me a machete" I gave her a machete.

"Say anything about me then you DIE" Sky threatened.

"God, just kiss already so this episode will end" Kyoya is impatient. Sky glared at him which made him be scared and back away.

"Kiss him or Chris dies" I told her. She then kissed Ryuga.

"Okay everyone, end of episode. Send in more truth or dares guys. Say bye to the audience"

"Bye"

* * *

**Wow that was a pretty long chapter. I know this chapter isn't funny. I ran out of insane tactics I can use one everyone. Remember favorite and review. Send in more truths and dares and I will see you next time. Bye. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA'!**


	7. So Violent

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new episode! Last episode isn't really funny but I hope this time it will. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything except her OC Laurie. NOW ON WITH DA EPISODE!**

* * *

"Hello everyone, I am your host Sane Sane the queen of insanity. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You do know that there are more insane people. Take Riga for example" Kyoya says.

"LAVA SPITTING SLIPPER POOPING RAINBOW SPARKLE BARFING WITH MAGICAL PINK FLUFFY WINGS AND LONG RAINBOW TAIL THAT FLYS IN THE PINK SPARKLY RAINBOW SKY!"

"Maybe a little bit too insane"

"SHUDAPP and don't say anything on what I do b***h or you die. MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Mommy" Kyoya whimpered and went behind Hikaru's back. Riga gave him a death stare and Kyoya ran away.

"Okay. From, oh yeah I remember. Sky, last episode I told you to be Ryuga's boyfriend with. Since the episode was almost over, you guys have to do it now" I told Sky.

"What!? Fire, I'm, gonna kill you!" she went over and sat beside Ryuga. He blushed. He was gonna put his arm on Sky's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it" Sky threatened. He put is arm down.

"From Vulpix's Fire-"

"I'm gonna kill you Fire for making me be in a relationship with Ryug-

"Shut up"

Sky was quiet.

"Okay. From Vulpix's fire, Madoka tell Ryo that you and Gingka are gonna run away together" I say.

"Oh crud" Madoka said.

"My dad's insane. If I run away, he will kill us. He sleeps with a rainbow unicorn stuffy that has bullets inside of it"

O_O. Everyone looked at Gingka.

"I'm serious"

"Okay, if you guys don't do a dare because of insane Ryo than I will kill you" I pushed them out the door. I also went with them so I can see what happens. I let Riga be the host until I'm back.

Madoka and Gingka walked in to Ryo's office. I was right behind them but they didn't notice me. I drank an invisibility potion

"Hi dad" Gingka greets Ryo. Ryo turned around.

"HI SON!" He yelled. He had a creepy smile on his face. It scared Gingka and Madoka.

"Uh Mr Hagane um. Me and Gingka are gonna run away" Madoka told him.

"WHAT!? I will not let you run away. I want us to be together forever" He said with a really creepy face. Gingka and Madoka backed away because they were scared of Ryo's insane attitude.

"Okay dad, I'm gonna go back to the studio. Nice talking with you" They both walked until Ryo said.

"Wait, don't leave me alone"They both turned around to look at Ryo. He got out his rainbow unicorn gun.

"We could be friends forever" Ryo said creepily. he started shooting everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both yelled and ran out the door and then ran outside.

"SAVE US. MY DAD'S INSANE!" Gingka yelled while waving his hands. They ran and ran and they finally reached the truth or dare studio. They locked the door. Ryo ran into the door.

"We could be together forever" He says.

"Your creepy. I tell you" Gingka told Ryo.

They ran up to the room where everyone was staring at them. I turned visible.

"HAHAHAHA! You could of seen your faces when you were running away. HAHAHAHAHA! Priceless" I laughed.

"Wait, you were with us the whole time?" Gingka asked me.

"Uh yeah. If I wasn't there, how could I put this all on YouTube?" I asked as if they were stupid.

"YOU FILMED US!?" Gingka screamed. I nodded.

"Why you-"

"What did happen back there anyways?" Kyoya asked me.

"Well you see...

Le 10 minutes later...

"and that's why you should never leave Ryo all by himself" I say.

O_O. Everyone's jaw dropped and were speechless.

"I don't think I should work with Ryo again" Hikaru was a little bit scared.

"Good choice Hikaru" I say. The door opened.

"Wanna be friends?" Ryo asked in a creepy tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoya got out his pistol and shot Ryo in the heart. Ryo died.

"Wait, is that my pistol" Ryuga asked Kyoya suspiciously.

"Um. Yeaaaah"

"DIE!" He got out his sword and chased Kyoya down the street.

"Okay. Next dare. From-"

Chris came back from his coma.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack" He says.

Everyone was scared (except Riga, Nadia and Sky)

"Hi Chris. This dare is for you-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY MONEY!?" He screamed.

"Uh. W-w-we spent it" Gingka mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!?" He yelled at the Pegasus wielder.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" He got a sword and hurt everyone who stole his money. He just hurt the boys and not the girls and kids. everyone was hurt and almost half of them were taken to the infirmary. Now there were mostly girls. Chris is finally calm.

"Okay. um. From Vulpix's fire, Chris: walk into a crowd of your fangirls"

Chris looked out the window. He saw a bunch of his fangirls smiling creepily and staring at him.

"Did you bring them here?"

"Yup"

"Oh god"

"Now do the dare Blondie"

Chris stood up and opened the door and was walking into the crowd. The girls were screaming and the girls yelled and were fighting for him.

"HE'S MINE!"  
"HE'S SO RICH!"  
"HOTTY!"  
"LET'S STALK HIM!"

"LET'S FOLLOW HIM"

"OH MY GAWD!"

All the girls were tearing his clothes, took him by his arms and legs and took him away. Nadia was traumatized.

"NOBODY TAKES MY BOYFRIEND!" yelled Nadia. I gave her a giant sword.

"CHARGE!" she yelled and ran after the fangirls. She killed them all and was dragging Chris back to the studio.

"Uh. Nadia. Why are you covered in blood?" Silver asked.

"Don't ask" she says

"Never. Let. Me. Go. There. AGAIN!" he says.

"From me, Silver, Tithi and Yu: Annoy Kyoya all day and when he says "don't call me yo yo" kick him"

"Yay!' they screamed. They went to the infirmary.

"Hey Yo yo!" They yelled together.

"Yo Yo"

"Yo Yo"

"Yo Yo"

"Yo Yo"

"Don't call me Yo Yo!"

They kicked him.

Le 10 minutes of saying Yo Yo and kicking

"How did it go?" I asked.

"It was great, he wasn't annoyed a bit" Yu said.

I facepalmed.

"Okay. From Vulpix's Fire, Yu: Which pokemon is your favourite?"

"Zelda" Yu answered.

Everyone cue water dropped and face palmed.

"Yu, Zelda isn't even a pokemon" Sky says.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Le 10 minutes of saying yes and no

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay, can you guys shut up"

"You said the f word" Yu says

I face palmed.

"Did you even go to school?"

"No"

We face palmed again.

"Okay. from Swift. Madoka: are you sick of repairing beys for everyone?"

"YES!"

"Why"

"It's because every time I work my hardest on there beys and after I say to them not to battle until the beys are fixed, they don't listen to me and get there beys all damaged and I have to fix them again and waste my sleeping time" she said.

"You said a mouth full of stuff"

"Whatever"

**"**Okay. From Ryugafangirl-"

"YES"

"Someone calm Riga down. From Vulpix's Fire, Kyoya: Tell Masamune that unicorns are better than lions"

Kyoya came in.

"The doctor made me drink a potion and I'm better now" Kyoya than glares at Chris.

"I will kill you Blondie for almost killing me and the others" he warned but Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kyoya, this dare is for you"

"Dammit"

I smile.

"You have to tell Masamune that unicorns are better than lions"

"That isn't so bad" he says.

"Well, when you say something nice to him-"

"Whatever I won't listen. Hey Unicorn boy"

"Yeah?"

"I think unicorns are better than lions"

"OH MY GOD! You actually believe me. People always think that unicorns suck but at least you believed me. We will be friends forever and ever"

"Gay" I whisper to Riga and we both laugh.

"I will follow you everywhere you go" Masamune says.

"Help me"

"Told you. Whenever you say something nice to Masamune, he will never leave you alone"

His eyes widened. The others came back in.

"The doctor gave the rest of us potions and now we're better"

"From me, Ryuga: Watch 3 episodes of My Little Pony"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Get the dragon emperor a laptop" I say.

I locked him in a room and turned on the laptop and it was already starting"

"My Little Pony. My Little Pony. Ah ah ah aaah"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rainbows. Unicorns. It's all torture!"

"Okay while Ryuga is whining let's do the next dare. We have a lot from Vulpix's Fire. From Vulpix's Fire, Masamune: Go to an insane hospital and try to convince a doctor that you're a 200 year old man who fought in a war between Pegasus and unicorns"

"That doesn't seem so bad"

"You sure"

"Yeah. I'm going right now"

He walked out the door to and insane hospital. He went to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm a 200 year old man who fought in a war between Pegasus and unicorns"

The doctor gave him a look.

"You don't look 200 years old"

"I am. I need medical attention"

"Come back when you have gone mental okay"

"Seriously I actually fought in the war. Look, I got injured. See this mark" Masamune made the doctor look at his fake mark.

"See"

The doctor was speechless.

"Great Scott. You DO need medical attention"

He got out a bed and made Masamune lye down. The doctor wheeled him to a room.

"Hey why is this room so dark and why is it so bloody?" Masamune asked.

"Did you know that this insane hospital has killing in it"

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked.

"We actually kill our patients you know" the doctor smiled evilly

"Uh. I think I'm gonna go now"

The doctor blocked the door.

"Don't leave. We didn't get started yet. Let's get ready for your "treatment"" the doctor smiled and laughed evilly. The door mysteriously closed on it's own.

"Hey, stop, stop. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone could hear the terrified screams as the doctor tortured Masamune.

Back at the studio...

Masamune escaped the insane hospital.

"What in the name of Helios happened to you?!" Gingka asked while looking at Masamune's bloody self.

"That insane hospital is truly insane. What insane hospital did you sent me to?" He asked me.

"I sent you to the hospital of death and insane doctors"

"WHAT!? Why didn't you send me to a normal hospital for mental people like you and Riga"

Riga and I glared at Masamune.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey" we both say offended.

"Riga let's get him"

"I have my time scythe" We both tried to murder Masamune. He had to go to the infirmary.

"From-"

"Let me guess, Vulpix's Fire"

"Yes- from-"

Ryuga came out of the locked room.

"I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!" he yelled

I smile and he glared at me.

"It was nothing but torture. All six of them are there looking at me. Those ponies are nothing but scary creatures"

"HEY! How dare you say that. My Little Pony is awesome. You shall pay dragon boy. HIYA" I got out my katana and cut Ryuga. After I was finished I sat back on my evil overlord chair.

"From Vulpix's Fire, Ryuga: Why do you wear a coat as a cape?"

"CAUSE IT MAKES ME LOOK FABULOUS"

Everyone face palms.

"It doesn't make you look fabulous. It makes you look like a piece of crap" I say.

"It's just a damn coat" Kyoya says.

"WHO CARES. IT'S STILL AWESOME!" He yells. Everyone cue water drops.

"That was weird. Okay this is the end-

"HELLO EVERYONE. I HAVE RETURNED!" Dunamis broke the wall and came in.

"Dunamis? I thought you were dead?" I was shocked.

"I was and now I have returned from heaven"

"You can't do that"

"I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO LION BOY. THIS IS MY WORLD BRO!"

"We're not even brothers"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"How was heaven?" Gingka asked.

"It was great. You see-"

"We have to end this episode here guys"

"But I didn't"

"No buts"

"I didn't share -

"I don't care. Everyone say goodbye"

"Bye"

* * *

**Well that's all I have. This chapter is so violent and I can't believe that Dunamis returned from heaven.**

**"I will tell you all about it right-**

**"I don't care about your little things" **

**Anyways please review, follow and favourite. Please send in some truths or dares but dares are PREFERRED. I am running out of truths and dares and if I don't have any, then there won't be a chapter. OC entries are now closed. Bye guys. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


End file.
